Os primeiros sete anos de toda uma vida juntos
by Niinhasm
Summary: Nenhum deles imaginaria que a felicidade que passariam pelo resto da vida, só iria acontecer depois que se conhecessem e passassem juntos aqueles sete anos. **Fic que possui sete pequenos capitulos.**
1. Chapter 1

**HOGWARTS - PRIMEIRO ANO.**

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens pertencem a tia J.K. Rowling. E eu não reclamaria se ela criasse três dos quatro marotos para mim. =D

- Olha isso, Sirius. - James disse apontando para a floresta proibida enquanto atravessavam o aminho do lago até o castelo. Podemos nos divertir muito aqui.  
- Não podemos, James... Nós vamos! - Sirius respondeu também admirado.  
- Serão bons sete anos. - Um garoto magro, de cabelos loiros e arrepiados disse.  
-Serão os melhores sete anos, Remo. - James respondeu extremamente animado.  
- Faremos pegadinhas e brincadeiras jamais vistas nesse lugar. - Sirius disse como se já o visse fazendo essas traquinagens.  
- No que está pensando, Sirius? - James perguntou.  
-Ainda não sei. Preciso conhecer direito o ambiente lá dentro para encontrar algo. - Ele respondeu.  
-Temos que abrir com chave de ouro. - Disse um garoto gordinho que também estava no barco se manifestando pela primeira vez desde que entraram no barco.  
-Pedro tem razão. - James disse pensativo. - Nós vamos conhecer a escola direito primeiro e depois pensamos.  
-Combinado. - Os outros garotos disseram.

Pouco tempo depois eles esperavam do lado do lado de fora do salão principal para passarem pela seleção do chapéu seletor junto com os outros alunos do primeiro ano quando escutaram as vozes de duas garotas conversando. A primeira voz vinha de uma garota ruiva e cheia de sardas espalhadas por todo o rosto... A segunda vinha de uma garota magricela de cabelos castanho claro.

- Estou com medo, Alice. É tudo muito novo para mim. - A garota ruiva dizia.  
- Também é novo para mim, Lilly. Mas não deve ser um bicho de sete cabeças. Talvez tenha algum por ai, mas a escola não é. - A outra garota de nome Alice respondeu.  
- Mas não te dá um friozinho na barriga? - Lilly perguntou.  
- Dá. mas essa expectativa deixa tudo mais legal. - Ela respondeu.  
- Ruiva, não fique com medo. Assim não será uma grifionoriana. - James disse se intrometendo na conversa. Lilly o olhou com cara feia pensando que era um garoto xereta, mas mesmo assim respondeu.  
- E o que faz você ter certeza de que irá?  
- Toda minha família é de lá. E não tenho medo de nada.  
- Ah, duvido. - Lilly disse em tom de deboche.  
- Não é assim, James. - Sirius se intrometeu também. - Minha família é da sonserina e Merlin me livre de ir para lá. Prazer, sou Sirius Black. - Ele disse se virando para Lilian e Alice.  
- Lilian Evans. - Lilly respondeu se apresentando.  
- E eu sou Alice Chains. - Alice disse de modo simpático.  
- Eu sou James Potter... Estes são Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew. - James disse se apresentando e apresentando os novos amigos.  
- Olá Remo, Olá Pedro. - Lilian disse educadamente.  
- Olá meninos. - Alice respondeu.  
- Olá. - Remo respondeu encabulado.  
Pedro apenas ergueu a mão fazendo um pequeno oi.  
- Então, para que casa querem ir? - Sirius perguntou para puxar assunto.  
- Grifinória. - Dissera todos os presentes com convicção.  
- Nossa, mais fãs. - Espero realmente que o chapéu não me coloque na mesma casa que toda a minha família.  
- Você disse que sua família toda é da sonserina, não é? - Lilly perguntou.  
- Sim, mas eu não quero ir para lá. Só tem pessoas arrogantes e más. - Ele respondeu.  
- Você pensa diferente, Sirius. - Alice disse. - Acho que não vai para lá.

Eles se lançaram em uma conversa animada mas que logo foi interrompida pela professora Mc Gonnagal.

- Pedro Pettigrew. - A professora chamou depois de encerrado o discurso do diretor.  
- Hmm, você tem uma mente complicada, garoto. É dificil dizer... - O chapéu seletor dizia em alto e bom som. - Grifinória.  
A mesa da grifinória explodiu em gritos e comemorações.  
- Anna Stain. - Minerva voltou a chamar.  
- Lufa-Lufa.  
- Caroline Mart.  
- Lufa-Lufa.  
- Bellatriz Black.  
- Sonserina.  
- Sirius Black.  
- Grifinória.  
- Amanda Shimit.  
- Corvinal.  
- James Potter.  
- Brilhante a sua mente, rapaz, como a do garoto Black. Grifinoria.  
- Lilian Evans.  
- Grifinória.  
- Alice Chains.  
- Grifinória.  
- Mégara Stwart.  
- Corvinal.  
- Frank Longbottom.  
- Grifinória.  
- Remo Lupin.  
- Grifinória.

Depois dos alunos serem selecionados o diretor voltou a falar e a dar boas vindas aos alunos. Disse um pouco sobre as regras da escola e depois o jantar foi servido.

- Conseguimos, entramos todos na mesma casa. - James disse animado.  
- Sim, estaremos juntos a partir de agora. - Alice disse feliz.  
- Espero nos darmos bem. - Lilly disse.  
- Vamos sim, somos grifinorianos, vivemos bem em grupo. - Remo disse.  
- Isso aí. E vamos aproveitar bem esses sete anos. - Sirius respondeu.  
- Muito bem. - Pedro concordou.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOGWARTS – SEGUNDO ANO.**

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens pertencem a tia J.K. Rowling. E eu não reclamaria se ela criasse três dos quatro marotos para mim. =D

- Prontinho, tá tudo certo, agora é só esperar. – Sirius disse olhando mais uma vez para o local do crime.  
- Vamos pegar uma bela detenção. – Remo disse embora estivesse rindo.  
- Já me acostumei com as detenções – Pedro disse.  
- As detenções que pegamos sempre são grandes... mas sempre valem a pena pelas brincadeiras.

Logo quando James disse isso ouviram uma explosão que espalhou pelo andar do castelo um cheiro de bomba de bosta misturada com hálito de trasgo.

Eles estavam atrás de uma estatua no corredor, mas quando os professores passassem por ai logo seriam descobertos. Eles entraram em um armário de vassouras, dois, na verdade, Sirius e Pedro ficaram em um e James e Remo em outro.

Pouco tempo depois os professores passaram correndo em direção a uma das salas de aula. Chegando lá os professores viram uma série de caixas feiras por um material resistente. No quadro negro havia uma mensagem: "Autores dessa travessura foram quatro alunos. Para descobrir é fácil. Basta abrir as caixas."

- Deve ter alguma pegadinha aí, Dumbledore. – Minerva lhe disse.  
- Sim, mas não tempos outro jeito de descobrir. – Ele apontou a varinha para uma delas. Ouviu-se o barulho da explosão e logo o cheiro de bomba de bosta e hálito de trasgo invadiram o lugar mais uma vez.

E dessa vez os alunos não agüentaram e saíram correndo espantados pelo odor.

Os meninos trancados nos armários de vassoura começaram a rir. Pouco tempo depois houve mais um som de explosão e o cheiro desagradável percorrendo os corredores. A cada nova explosão, mais gargalhadas.

Seguiu-se assim até que Dumbledore e Minerva viram o rosto de Sirius dentro de uma das caixas.

- Sirius Black – Dumbledore falou.  
Outra caixa foi aberta.  
- Pedro Pettigrew. – Dumbledore disse.  
E outra caixa.  
- James potter.- Dumbledore suspirou.  
E a ultima.  
- Remo Lupin. – Dumbledore disse por fim.  
- Até o senhor Lupin? – Minerva perguntou e parecia incrédula.  
- Sim, até ele. Venha, vamos resolver isso.

Eles passaram no corredor de armários que os meninos se encontravam.

- Eu sei que estão aí e não vou me dar o trabalho de procurar por vocês. Estão convocados a comparecerem na minha sala.

Os meninos esperaram um pouco e foram pra lá conversando.

- Imagina a cara dela hora que viu o primeiro rosto. – Remo disse rindo.  
- Deve ter olhado e dado um gritinho com nossos sobrenomes. – James disse.  
- Deve ter sido hilário. Pena não estar lá para ver. – Sirius disse fazendo uma cara falsamente triste.  
- Vamos pegar uma detenção. – Pedro disse aflito.  
- Sabemos. – Os outros três disseram e caíram na gargalhada enquanto o menino gordinho se encolhia de medo.

Logo que chegaram, a gárgula se moveu e uma voz foi ouvida antes que pudessem bater na porta.

- Entrem. – o diretor disse.

Eles entraram.

- Sentem-se. – Dumbledore disse e conjurou mais duas cadeiras para que todos se sentassem. – Devo confessar, foram criativos... e que na historia desse castelo, há muito não vejo jovens tão marotos como vocês.

Eles se olharam e sorriram.

- Sabem que vão pegar uma grande detenção, não sabem? – Dumbledore perguntou. – Embora eu ache que tenham sido criativos, não posso livrá-los dessa e o castigo será maior pelo fato de que atrapalharam as aulas de todas as salas do andar.

- Essa era a intenção. – Sirius disse e James abriu um sorriso.  
- Cale a boca, Sirius. – Remo disse e Dumbledore também abriu um pequeno sorriso.  
- Vocês vão ficar separados, de dois em dois. Sirius e Pedro. James e Remo. Sirius e Pedro, durante o sábado de manhã ajudarão Hagrid a dar um trato no hipogrifo da escola. James e Remo, durante a manhã de sábado também, limparão o corujal e, esta noite, todos vocês vão colocar em ordem a bagunça que fizeram na sala do quinto andar.

Eles assentiram, se despediram e voltaram para o dormitório.

- Gostei do que ele disse. – James comentou.  
- Sobre o que está falando? – Pedro e Sirius perguntaram juntos.  
- Ele nos deu uma bela detenção e hipogrifos são bichos violentos. – Sirius disse e Pedro se encolheu ao receber a informação.  
- Acho que sei do que está falando, James. – Remo disse.  
- Esse é o Remo inteligente que eu conheço. – James disse. – Estou falando sobre jovens marotos, Sirius.

Sirius e Pedro soltaram um 'aah' de entendimento.

- Poderíamos formar um grupo, como se fosse a nossa marca. – James continuou.  
- Grande idéia... Os marotos conhecidos por toda Hogwarts. – Sirius disse já imaginando.  
- Ótima idéia. Nós quatro. – Remo disse.  
- Bem, se todos topam, eu também. – Pedro concordou.  
- E aí, marotos?! – James disse entusiasmado.  
- Marotos! – Os outros exclamaram juntos.

Mais tarde no salão comunal.

- Foi hilário o que fizeram! – Alice disse relembrando.  
- Não acho. Nos fizeram perder uma tarde toda de aula. – Lilly disse.  
- Relaxa, ruivinha, é só uma aula. – Sirius disse.  
- Mas era uma matéria importante.  
- Você recupera, Lilly. Os professores vão repor. – Remo respondeu.  
- Deixe de ser estraga prazeres, Lilly. – Alice disse.  
- Ok, ok. Eu achei engraçado até. Fico imaginando a cara da Minerva.

Eles ficaram no salão comunal conversando até tarde da noite. Quando voltaram para o quarto:

- Vai ser um saco ficarmos sem conversar nessa detenção. – James comentou.

Sirius se levantou de supetão.

- James, tenho uma idéia, venha comigo.

Eles saíram do quarto e estavam indo em direção à biblioteca quando alguém os interrompeu no meio do caminho.

- Potter. – Snape chamou.  
- O que quer Severo? Estamos com pressa.  
- Vim dizer para se afastar de Lilly.  
- Está louco? – James perguntou.  
- Nunca estive em mais pleno domínio mental. Afaste-se de Lilly. Ela não serve para você.  
- Ela é minha amiga, seu maluco.  
- Estou avisando, Potter... senão...  
- Senão o que? – Sirius interrompeu.  
- Senão vão se ver comigo.  
- Que medo nós temos de você, Snape? – Tiago disse e parecia raivoso.  
- Pois deveriam ter. Já dei o meu aviso.

Snape virou as costas e foi embora.

- Ele não bate bem. Até parece que vou me afastar de Lilian por causa de um ranhoso como ele. – James disse.  
- Ranhoso? – Sirius perguntou confuso.  
- É... nunca viu todo o sebo que tem naquele cabelo dele. Ranho puro. Ranhoso.

Sirius caiu na gargalhada com o novo apelido que com certeza seria útil quando fossem encontrar Snape de novo e logo deixaram o assunto para lá. Chegaram na biblioteca e Sirius encontrou o que precisava.

- O que é isso, Sirius?

- Se chama espelho de duas faces. – Sirius disse. – Ele permite que duas pessoas que estejam em dois lugares diferentes, independente da distancia, se comuniquem.  
- Ah, que ótimo. E onde compramos um?  
- Lojas de artefatos. Só que queremos ele já para sábado. E não temos tempo de ir ao beco diagonal. Então, faremos um. – Sirius disse sorrindo.  
- Mãos a obra, Sirius. – James disse.

Eles começaram a estudar como se fazia o espelho. Não era muito difícil. Agora, as detenções não seriam assim tão ruins.


End file.
